Fractured
by InfinityRabbit
Summary: Hibari Kagura, a girl unable to comprehend the silence that was thrust upon her.
1. I

Looking out at the cars passing by her shop window, 38 year old Alison could only wonder at the repetitiveness of life. Every day she sold coffee to the same businessmen, served the same old lady who lived just down the street and watched the same high schoolers walk past her shop on their way to school. Alison was sick of the repetitiveness of life.

She wanted something - anything - interesting to happen.

Watching the people walk past her window , the woman let a heavy sigh penetrate the silence of her small café. However, it was only a short moment later that the bell above her shop door chimed to signal a new customer. When Alison caught sight of the new comer she felt her lips lift into a smile as the blonde girl walked towards the counter she sat behind while lugging a case that Alison knew contained cello.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" was how Alison chose to address the young girl she had known for nearly five years.

The blonde turned her bright green eyes from the display case of pastries towards the 38 year old and pouted before saying, "My performance is in two hours and I need cake."

Alison could only laugh at the antics of the girl before her, she had known that Samantha had a big performance today with her cello, after all it was spoken about non-stop by the girl for weeks before hand. Most others had quickly gotten annoyed with the girl but Alison could only find enjoyment in the girls excitement and feel awe at the determination she displayed at such a young age.

Moving towards the back of the store with a chuckle, she moved to find the special triple layered chocolate cake that she had set aside for this very reason. Alison continued to move among the shelves even as she heard the bell above the door chime once again.

"Samantha, what do you want with your cake?" shouted the woman towards the front of the store, she could get to the next customer when she returned with the cake.

Hearing no response from the blonde, the woman grew curious as to what had distracted the girl this time. However, when she entered the front of the building, cake in hand, and saw exactly what had distracted the girl her curious words died within her throat.

Standing before her was a man dressed in black who had a tight grip on the blonde standing in front of him, but it wasn't the appearance of the man or how his grip was beginning to bruise the pale girls skin that held Alison's attention.

It was the gun he was pointing straight at Samantha's head.


	2. II

Opening her eyes for the first time since _then_ , Samantha Matthews found herself staring into the eyes of giants.

To say that she was terrified would be an understatement and it wasn't long before she was screaming for all that she was worth. She was so overwhelmed with her own fear that she didn't even realise that the scream that escaped her throat wasn't the one that she had seemingly heard only seconds before.

The girl was confused. She couldn't understand what was happening and the words spoken above her were unfamiliar and confusing.

" _What are we going to name her?_ " the woman who had given birth to the crying child asked the man beside her.

The man gazed at the screaming child with steel grey eyes that most found intimidating and preferred to avoid rather than meet head on. Before he could say anything the door opened behind them and their only other child entered the room with a scowl on his young face. The three year old walked towards his parents with an unusual grace and a strangely dark aura surrounding him.

Looking at his son the older man came to a decision and with a hand outstretched to beckon the boy forward he said to his son, " _Kyoya come name your new sister._ "

Moving towards his father the three year old Kyoya was lifted onto the bed beside his mother and was presented with the newest edition to their small family. The girl had stopped crying and seemed to have fallen into an exhausted and fitful sleep. Her nose scrunched up as if there was an unpleasant stench in the air, tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks even in her sleep.

Kyoya wasn't normally one to care for something as trivial as a name but looking into the expectant eyes of his mother he decided he could make an exception. It was when he turned his otherwise hard gaze onto the vulnerable baby held carefully in his mother's arms that Kyoya felt a shift in his gut and a push against his mind, it was because of this that he found his mouth opening without any prior thought and let a name slip past his lips.

" _Hibari Kagura_ "


	3. III

The newly named Hibari Kagura found life trivial, and the pain of existing again to be beyond what she herself had ever imagined. While she found she didn't care for much beyond the obvious friends and family, it was the missing music that shattered her otherwise shallow existence and remained a constant reminder of what she no longer had.

For as long as she could remember she had been surrounded by music. Whether it was the soft lullabies that her mother sang to her when she was a toddler, or the deep baritone of her fathers voice as he strummed his guitar. Even her older sister had chosen to pursue a career as a pianist and had ended up becoming relatively successful.

Music made up every happy memory she had ever experienced in her first life, it had made up her very identity. To now find herself in an unfamiliar environment without even the singing of a bird outside her new bedroom widow was startling and crushing in its intensity.

The memories that she was so attached to seemed to fade the longer she went without hearing a musical note, it wasn't long before the soft hums of her mother or the lilting voice of her father slowly began to fade out and be replaced with silence. Even as the woman she now associated with _Mama_ \- because she would only ever have one Mother -continued to care for her with a gentle care that reminded her so painfully of another, she could feel the lingering imprint of her first family fade like a fog in the dawn light.

It wasn't long until she began to hate the silence that was slowly taking over her already fractured consciousness. She could almost feel her own voice slipping away into the void that surrounded her and seemed to suck in all sound.

Being so close to what she loved yet knowing that she could not reach it with her own hands was what finally shattered her fragile psyche. As the days turned into weeks she could feel every aspect of herself slipping and rearranging just a little bit more to suit the silence that had begun to overtake her entirely.


	4. IV

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Thank you to DreamingofReading, LuckyNumber1, ADDBaby and Madam3Mayh3m for reviewing.**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya wasn't sure if he liked having a younger sibling around the house. He supposed that it could have been worse though.

He had heard the other children at the park, the ones that acted like the weak animals on TV (he thinks they were called herbivores or something equally ridiculous sounding), they had complained about their younger siblings a lot.

They had called them loud, but Kagura barely made a sound after the first few week of her life. It had gotten to the stage where his mother had called in the Hibari family's doctor to check on her, he had found nothing wrong with her physically and concluded that she was simply a quiet child.

Those other children had accused their siblings of stealing all of their parents time and attention, Kyoya didn't quite know what to think about this. Kagura did seem to take his parents, particularly his mother's, time but it hasn't made much of a difference. His father still trained him at the same time everyday, they still ate at the same time every night. If anything the only difference is that his mother now had a schedule she followed to check up on his sister.

After his parents had come to the conclusion that Kagura wasn't simply going to cry out when she needed something they had made a schedule to try and keep up with what any other child may demand. From what he had heard from the other children ( _herbivores_ ), Kyoya had gathered that babies didn't normally follow any kind of plan but instead ate when they got hungry, screamed when they were bored, and cried at strange times during the night.

Kyoya couldn't help but think that he was lucky his own sister wasn't like their own.


End file.
